All of Me
by Jetafray Angel
Summary: "If you get down on one knee and propose the mainstream way, I will have you try again until you get it right." D/S One-shot.


**All of Me**

**Danny/Sam One-shot **

**I do not own DP. I only take credit for this idea (which I believe I thought of on my own, so if someone has anything similar, I am terribly sorry for "copying".)**

**Listen to: All of Me, John Legend**

* * *

It was late July, leaving the small town of Amity Park to be in a moderate temperament. The air only grew chillier as the sun began setting, casting the entire city in a golden glow in some areas while lengthening dark shadows in others. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars were alight with extraterrestrial beauty.

The day was also particularly special because it was Sam Manson's twenty-fourth birthday. The gothic adult, as usual, hadn't made any mention of her birthday. She just sat back, mentally praying no one made a big deal and loaded her with a billion and one gifts…

And no one had. Surprisingly enough, no one had made a single mention of her birthday. Not one person had given her a single gift. Even her boyfriend, the world-wide hero known as Danny Fenton-Phantom, hadn't mentioned it. She hadn't received a text from him wishing her "happy birthday!" or gotten a card. And he hadn't offered to take her out to her favorite gothic restaurant like he had for the past three years…

Okay, maybe she did want someone to acknowledge her birthday. Sam wanted Danny to show up on her doorstep and take her flying. Or take her out in general. Or… or something. Her birthday was boring and dull and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

So why hadn't he responded to her texts? Why had he not answered his phone?

Sam bit the bottom of her lip as she sat in the room they shared in their house. Her phone was right in front of her and she waited anxiously for any kind of text message, one specially from Danny. It was nearing eight at night and she hadn't heard from him at all.

Oh god. Had he gotten attacked by a ghost? Overpowered? Was that why he wasn't answering? He was in trouble?

Sam, worried and disappointed, fidgeted nervously on the bed and reached out for her phone. Clicking back to messages, she was surprised how, at that exact moment, a knock sounded on the window. She looked away from her phone and beamed when she saw Danny, looking purely sexy and adorable in his Phantom form, waving at her from outside the window. Scooting off the bed, she strolled over to the window with every intention to open it, but Danny reached in abruptly through his intangibility and grabbed onto her arm.

She gave a short yelp as Danny hauled her through the wall and into his arm, holding her bridal style with ease.

"Hello beautiful," her boyfriend chimed down at her, his voice echoing slightly from the ghost in him. "Did you miss me?"

Sam pounded a fist into his chest in answer, her face becoming glazed with a light blush. "Of course I did. Why haven't you been—"

"I have plans for tonight," Danny interrupted. He began floating away from their simple single-story abode before rising into the sky with her. "It's your birthday, remember?"

Realizing what was going on, Sam let out an impatient huff and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do. You still could've responded. I almost had a panic attack." He was here now, though, and that was what mattered to her. Danny was safe, and with her, and they were going to spend the night together and she could still have a good birthday.

Sam was oblivious to Danny's slight smirk.

"Sorry. I had to make some arrangements."

"What kind?"

"You know your favorite goth restaurant?" he inquired. Suddenly, the half-ghost avoided all eye contact with her and began to drift downward.

Sam grinned. "Yeah. Are we going?"

"No," Danny shot down abruptly. "We're actually going to spend your birthday… here." Gracefully, he landed on the soft grass of Amity Park's Central Park. The pale blue rings washed over his form and returned Sam's favorite raven-haired and blue-eyed young man to her. He was grinning cooly even as he set her down, though still kept contact with her with his hand on her shoulder.

Sam felt a slight bit of disappointment but she didn't show it. The park was absolutely beautiful. The lights around the area sparkled, the gentle sound of water splashing came from the fountain, and there were already a couple other couple walking about in the setting sun.

"Okay," Sam agreed, smiling softly up at him. "A picnic, then?" As long as there was garden salad and vegetable wraps, she could make it through.

Danny chuckled and nodded, gesturing towards a small picnic basket on a wooden table. "Yes. With all your favorites, of course. Along with Jasmine candles."

That caused an honest smile to cross her face. Jasmine was her favorite scent. "Thanks, Danny." She leant up to peck his lips, but Danny seemed to skillfully avoid her lips and instead rushed her to the table. Sam blinked at it, wondering why, and momentarily chalked it up to her boyfriend just being plain weird.

But weird was good. So she was okay with that.

Smiling in amusement, she sat down at the table as Danny fiddled with the basket to remove the various ultra-recyclo-vegetarian foods. A fruit salad, garden salad with three dressings on the side, a bottle of champagne as well as glasses, and then a beautiful, small black-icing cake Sam only hoped was chocolate.

She changed her mind. The small picnic, in the silent park basking in the moonlight, with Danny dressed in an adorable dark blue and white tux, was way better than the gothic restaurant. The stars glistened and Sam could swear she heard music in the background, but she was only focused on the display before her.

"Danny… I… Thank you so much." Tears glistened lightly in her eyes and she moved over to Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is the best."

Danny laughed lightly, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to lift up her chin. "I'm glad you like it. But the night is far from over." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled back, but Sam only lifted onto her toes to demand a more passionate kiss. And she received one of enticing euphoria, which was only halted when there was a loud, sudden-sounding piano playing.

Pulling away, Sam turned her gaze to the fountain, where a black-clothed figure was holding up a stereo. The piano didn't tone down, but instead began to repeat a familiar melody, one Sam had been listening to on repeat for days.

All of Me by John Legend was playing and the mysterious black-garbed man was moving his head back and forth to the beat.

Sam looked questioningly at Danny, only to find that her ghostly boyfriend had phased through her grip and winked out of existence. She blinked and opened her mouth to protest, but a tap on the shoulder made her turn back around to look at the new face that had randomly appeared.

Danielle Fenton stood, in all her glory, dressed in a cute white gown with a flower in her hair. Danny's "little sister" just giggled and ran away before Sam could question her, but she ran over to the mysterious guy… who suddenly didn't look so mysterious. The man was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo and gray undershirt, but the teal eyes and curly black hair gave him away. Danielle grabbed Tucker's hand just as the lyrics started for the song.

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and kicking me out?"

With each lyric, the couple danced beautifully. The spun around, hugged, leapt (though Tucker didn't do that), and they just seemed so in sync with their movements. Every baby turn, or each time their eyes locked, the passion, respect, want, and sheer love was so amazingly evident it made Sam's heart flutter at the sheer beauty of it.

She was a goth, yes, and she liked dark stories and hated sappy rom-coms, but to see two if her best friends dancing together to such a meaningful song…

A smile crossed her face.

When the first chorus began, a surprise happened and Maddie and Jack Fenton ran up and suddenly began to join into the intricate dance. Jack shortcutted a couple of moves, but it didn't take away from the effect. But the way he tried to dance made Sam chuckle at the sight, since it was, after all, too cute, but also funny.

The second chorus flooded in and two new couples joined in, both obviously much more expirenced in the area: Dash and Paulina as well as Kwan and, oddly enough, Valerie. Star followed in soon after, dancing with her boyfriend in the old high-school need Mikey. With all the familiar faces, all so in sync as they moved with untold amounts of trust and beauty, Sam couldn't look away.

But on the strong entrance after "Give me all of you!" Sam felt her breath catch. The tons of people dancing, most familiar faces while some completely new, formed into a small ball in front of Sam until Danny seemed to rise out of it.

"Card on the table, we're both showing hearts!"

Danny performed a sloppy turn, obviously from his lack of dance experience, but it was enough to make Sam break out into another wide smile. He hit to the best with each fist for "on the" before he puffed out his chest and fell to the floor rather dramatically on "table". His feet pushed behind him into a push-up position and he seemed to melt for a moment before he flipped over (obviously with help from his ghost powers) and held his hands to his chest.

"Risking it all, though it's hard!"

He reached towards her before he began to hover in air, white wings crossing over his body beautifully throughout the entire note of "all". On "though it's", his right hand snapped out towards Sam and his left soon followed, but he contracted poorly in on himself on "hard".

Sam had been so absorbed in watching all of Danny's movements, extorted sloppily but full of emotion, that she hadn't noticed that all the other dancers were doing the same thing towards her. And when the next section began, it started as a contagion, beginning at the back if the odd formation.

"'Cause all of me…" Consisted of one couple running and hugging each other, with the girl's legs lifting up to wrap around the guy's waist. "Loves all of you…" Two other couple joined in, with the previous one setting the girl down. They spun around, leant away from each other, and then grabbed onto their partner's face in a romantically breathless way. "Loves your curves and all your edges…" Paulina and Dash joined in as well as Star and Mikey and Tucker and Danielle. The hands fell down until they were all holding each other's hands, only to spin and face like an inside-out manner. Arms pulled to the sides and the couples' backs slammed together. "All your perfect imperfections…" Maddie and Jack joined in, along with the last two couples. Hands rose into the air and detached, but as if held together by a rubber band, it snapped back into place as the couples turned to face each other. On "perfect", hands met, and on "imperfections", all eyes and heads shot towards Danny.

Sam followed their gaze and in the momentary pause that had grown, her violet eyes locked with the pale blue. Pale blue eyes filled with admiration, respect, beauty, wonder, childish fascination and overflowing with love.

The song continued, but Sam's ears were blocking out the noise. All she could focus on was each step as Danny slowly stepped over to her. The dancing couples seemed to slowly seep into a circle around them, placing the couple at the center.

"I give you all-ah-all, aaaallllll of me," Danny sang with the verse, adding in a half-cocky signature smile. He sounded off-key, but he was far from horrible, and each time his voice sounded with the background her heart fluttered and she felt each best in her chest. Heat seeped to her face and she felt her mouth open slightly and she had to hold a hand over her face because of it.

The ding after that verse, everyone surrounding them held a hand in their direction as they watched intensely. Danny reached out and pulled Sam's hand from her mouth.

"And you give me all-ah-aaaalllll of you…" The song faded away and Danny placed a gentle kiss to her palm.

When he began to get down on his knees, though, Sam found herself understanding everything. She returned the smile, but instead of letting Danny bend down and proceed, she hauled him up and place a long, passionate kiss on him, and he didn't complain at all.

"If you get down on one knee and propose the mainstream way, I will have you try again until you get it right," she said, acting confident, but her face was redder than a cherry. Her breaths were out in light huffs, which turned into slight laughs as Danny gawked at her.

And then Danny smirked, turned back to his Fenton form, and wrapped each hand steadily around her waist.

"Propose mainstream? I would never do that," he said shakily, their foreheads touching.

"Good," Sam added. A pause hung through the air in sheer silence until Danny closed the small distance between them. The kiss lasted longer as they pulled each other closer, more confidently, and when it ended, Sam noticed Danny's eyes were still closed.

"Look up," the ghost boy muttered softly.

She obeyed without hesitation. In the air, spelled out in glowing green ectoplasm, was the words: "Mainstream proposal? Why, yes. Sam Manson, marry me?"

And as she read, Danny muttered the words exactly with her.

Smiling like a goofy kid (though if you tell anyone that she'll kick your butt), she looked back down at Danny, closed her eyes with him, and placed her forehead against his.

"No duh, ghost boy."


End file.
